


A Clockwork Heartache

by Yalys (MoiMoi)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, furuichi sakyo is not involved, kind of, men in suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Yalys
Summary: “I was a fool to let you go,” Tsuzuru whispered to himself, tears burning to come out.He wouldn't cry. Crying wasn't going to help.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Mizuno Kaya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	A Clockwork Heartache

_'I've made my decision.'_

_'Even if we're not together, we can be friends.'_

“Mizuno...”

Tsuzuru was sitting on the balcony again after the finale of 'A Clockwork Heart', thinking of the opening night where he ran after Mizuno. The letter he received before was clutched in his hands as he curled up in the cool evening breeze. Mizuno's letter inspired Tsuzuru to finish writing the script that made him struggle like no other story had before, and although he may have been able to write an ending that he and everyone else was satisfied with, the same ending between him and Mizuno started to weigh down on him.

“I was a fool to let you go,” Tsuzuru whispered to himself, tears burning to come out.

He wouldn't cry. Crying wasn't going to help.

But this was really...

\--

The next morning Tsuzuru joined breakfast with Tsumugi, Citron, Azuma and Izumi. He listened to their conversation, but wasn't focused at all. When he missed out on correcting Citron, the others became quiet. Only then did Tsuzuru realize he was totally not paying attention. He looked up from his food and grinned apologetically.

“Heh. Sorry, I wasn't listening.”

“You seem out of it,” Tsumugi said, his gentle manner overflowing with kindness.

The others nodded in agreement.

“Is something bothering you again, Tsuzuru?” Izumi asked, the episode of him struggling with the script still fresh in her memory.

“No, I'm fine...” But his answer wasn't convincing anyone present.

“You can talk to us,” Azuma said softly.

Tsuzuru sighed. Maybe he should get a second opinion. He never did talk about his encounter with Mizuno, even if everyone at the theater knew about the whole sponsorship deal that was blown off, and the trouble he had with his script.

“All right. I don't really know how to say this but, after opening night I met Mizuno. He didn't even let me look at him. He told me he would support me and write me letters, but he wouldn't meet me... He said we could be friends even if we're not together.”

Tsuzuru glanced at Citron, because he knew that Citron probably must have had friends back at home, but he left them behind.

“I'm not saying that's not true, but we're not far away from each other, he's no longer bound by what his parents decide for him, and I can't understand why he doesn't want to meet me... I didn't ask...”

Tsuzuru clenched his fists as he felt a lump in his throat.

The others stayed quiet for a while, until Azuma spoke up.

“Is it possible that Mizuno thinks you wouldn't get along anymore?”

Tsuzuru shook his head. “I can't see why we wouldn't.”

“Mizuno works in entertainment management, and he obviously enjoys theater,” Izumi agreed.

“I think you should tell him how you feel,” Tsumugi said with confidence.

“Yes! You must not let this be a one-side street!” Citron joined in.

“One-way, yeah?” A sigh escaped from Tsuzuru's mouth as his body visibly relaxed. “You're right. He gave me his side of the story, it's time he heard mine.”

Azuma gave a polite applause. “Go get him!”

“Thank you,” Tsuzuru said to everyone at the table. They all nodded and smiled encouragingly. Citron gave him two thumbs up.

\--

Later, when most of the company members had left for school or work, Tsuzuru came back into the lounge, wearing a suit. Izumi, who was working on her laptop, looked up in surprise.

“What's the suit for? Do you have a presentation today?”

“No, actually... I thought I'd better get this over with, so I thought I'd go visit Mizuno at his company. I mean, I don't even know if he'll be there but I have to try.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Izumi smiled. “But it's a big company, I'm sure they won't just let you go see him.”

“Yeah, I thought about that too. I have eh, a plan, of sorts... Actually, do you still have Mizuno's name card?”

“A plan, huh?” She sounded slightly doubtful. “I do, let me get it for you.”

Tsuzuru watched as Izumi got the card from her purse. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

“This is it.” She handed him a neat, thick name card with Mizuno's name and contact details.

“Thank you. I'll be off, then.” He pocketed the card and turned to leave.

“Good luck, Tsuzuru!” Izumi called after him.

Yeah, he'd need that. He was going to bluff his way into one of the top tier entertainment agencies. This was easily one of the stupidest things he'd ever done in his life.

The offices weren't hard to find as they were very close to a subway station exit, but looking up at the modern high-rise building made him swallow hard. He did not have an appointment. Mizuno might not be in and the same thing might not work a second time... but no going back now, he didn't know any other ways to contact Mizuno without giving him an easy way to back off.

“Here goes nothing,” he said, and entered through the automatic double doors.

That led him to the spacious reception area, with a lounge on the left, and stands with promotional material on the right. In front of him was a reception desk with 4 counters, and at each entrance into the office areas there was a security guard. Okay. Don't show that you're out of place here. You come to places like this all the time. Yep.

He went to the reception counter on the far right side, where a young girl was already looking at him expectantly. Ah man, his suit was cheap and he could only manage to look like a young graduate of sorts. If anything, they would assume he was there for a job interview.

“How can I help you?” The girl smiled politely.

“Hello, I don't have an appointment, but I would like to speak to mr. Mizuno Kaya. It's about the sponsorship to the Mankai Company.”

“All right, I will check with his secretary. What's your name?”

Tsuzuru scraped his throat. “Furuichi Sakyo.”

“Mr. Furuichi. One moment please.”

She pressed a key and it connected her instantly. Was that a good sign?

“Ms. Shimizu? There's a mr. Furuichi here to speak to mr. Mizuno.”

Silence.

“No, he doesn't have an appointment.”

Longer silence.

“Okay, thank you.”

The girl looked up at Tsuzuru. His heart was beating in his throat right now.

“Mr. Mizuno will see you. Please fill out this visitor form.”

She handed him a slip of paper on which he had to write his name, address, affiliated company and telephone number. He filled it in and hoped they wouldn't check any identification, because that would be the end of it. Luckily, she just accepted the paper and started tapping her keyboard. After a minute or two, she handed him a lanyard with a visitor's badge and explained how to go to a meeting room called Tsubame on the 23rd floor.

He thanked her, and went to the elevator. He had to scan his visitor's badge to enter the elevator and he thought he could feel the eyes of the security guard on him as he waited. But so far so good. He got in, and for now no one would suspect that he wasn't Furuichi Sakyo... although if the real Furuichi Sakyo found out, he'd sure get an endless lecture. Not a pleasant thing to look forward to, but hopefully he didn't have to find out.

Tsuzuru found the meeting room, and knocked on the door. He was supposed to wait until Mizuno was free, so he opened the door and entered. It was a surprisingly cozy place for a meeting room. The opposite wall was nearly entirely glass, and there were two large couches with a low table in between, in front of a huge television set with video calling equipment attached. Tsuzuru still felt very out of place, and he was really nervous for what Mizuno's reaction would be if he saw him.

What if he ran. What if he really didn't want to talk. But what if they could be friends, just like before... wouldn't that be wonderful?

Waiting was terrible, but when the doorknob finally clicked, Tsuzuru jumped in his seat.

“I'm sorry to-” Mizuno stopped dead in his tracks once he saw it wasn't Sakyo waiting for him.

“Tsuzuru?” Mizuno's friendly smile turned into an expression of mild panic.

“Mizuno, please.” Tsuzuru got up, feeling frantic. “Don't leave. Please listen to me.”

Mizuno seemed frozen for a couple of seconds, but he closed the door behind him. His face looked pale, though, and Tsuzuru felt himself go cold even in the warmth of the sun shining through the windows.

“I- I guess I owe you that,” Mizuno said, looking down but he walked over and took a seat opposite Tsuzuru.

“Thank you. I've read your letter a million times, Mizuno.” Tsuzuru started to talk. He'd practiced in his head what he was going to say, but of course it wasn't going to go just like that. His gaze dropped from Mizuno's face to his own hands, clutched in his lap.

“But I can't possibly understand why you want to stay distant on purpose. It's been years, but I've never blamed you for anything. You disappeared, but I never forgot about you. I only have fond memories of our time together! I... I'm super glad we met again, but then you didn't even want to face me when you came to watch my play. You said it was because you'd been crying...”

Tsuzuru took a deep breath and looked up at Mizuno. “Your letter was the reason I could finish my script, but you think I didn't cry?”

Mizuno's lip trembled and he exhaled only to gasp for air right after. Tsuzuru felt terrible for making him do so but he really needed to get his feelings across.

“I- I'm sorry,” Mizuno replied with a voice so small that Tsuzuru barely heard him. “I can't...”

Mizuno put both of his slender hands up to cover his face, his entire body shaking now. Tsuzuru didn't know what to do at this point – he wanted answers, that's all... He didn't want to make his old friend so upset. What was going on?

“Mizuno... I... I'm sorry if I hurt you,” he started saying. “I just wanted to know why you didn't want to see me, and why we couldn't be friends like before... I thought, we're both adults now, so you're free to hang out with whom you want...”

He was rambling. He wanted Mizuno to feel better, but he was completely lost now.

Mizuno kept his hands in front of his face, but his breathing steadied a little.

“I'm sorry...”

“It's okay,” Tsuzuru said, “I was never mad at you, ever.”

“It's just... you don't understand...” Mizuno shook his head and finally dropped his hands back onto his lap.

“Then tell me so I do understand, please.” Tsuzuru was getting desperate.

“I never forgot about you, either. My first best friend. You were my everything back then, and...”

Mizuno took a deep breath. “You still are. When I saw you, I was mesmerized. I couldn't stop looking at you.”

Tsuzuru's eyes went wide, and this time, finally, Mizuno told him everything.

“And then I saw your play, and I fell for you all over. But...” He bit his lip, and tears started to flow.

“You pour your heart... and soul... into your stories... I simply didn't... want to get... in the way.” Mizuno was sobbing now, unable to control his emotions anymore.

Tsuzuru was still frozen. His body felt like lead, he was glued to the couch and he was looking at Mizuno with his heart beating in his throat. He understood now. That explained things. Tsuzuru's heart was beating rapidly and his head was spinning. This was what Mizuno had been bothered by... If he could move, what would he do? What was he supposed to do?

“So...” Woah, he needed to breathe. And Mizuno needed to calm down too. Tsuzuru shook his head. Come on now, you're the one who's good with words, he told himself. But words weren't enough right now. He had to listen to his own heart, before it gave up on him.

“Mizuno, please stand up,” he said, getting up himself, and reaching out to Mizuno.

Confused, the young man took Tsuzuru's hand and felt himself be pulled into a tight hug. Tsuzuru wrapped his arms around Mizuno. Tsuzuru couldn't remember ever holding someone almost his own size this tightly. He could feel Mizuno shudder, but he didn't push Tsuzuru away, instead the young man rested his chin on Tsuzuru's shoulder.

“It's not up to you to decide whether or not you'd get in my way, you know?” he said gently.

Mizuno was still crying, but Tsuzuru didn't mind. He'd hold him as long as the other needed it, minutes, hours, if need be. He wasn't sure if his own feelings for Mizuno compared to what the other felt for him, but holding him close and comforting him definitely felt right. He understood now. He also knew why Mizuno had been lingering around the Mankai dorms, staring up at the balcony where Tsuzuru was trying to write his script. It all made sense.

“Tsuzuru-kun...” Mizuno finally said, his voice barely a whisper.

“Yes?” Tsuzuru smiled, even if Mizuno didn't see. The man who used to be his friend was still as sensitive and gentle as when he was a kid. Maybe that's why Tsuzuru had liked him so much. Everything Mizuno said was genuine, he was pure to a fault, and quite timid when in a group.

But with Tsuzuru he was always happy, full of smiles, and curious. He may have grown up rich and spoiled, but he didn't project his lifestyle upon other kids. If he did, he would've never enjoyed a birthday party at the Minagi household, but instead he had lots of fun, and afterwards Mizuno told Tsuzuru that he'd never played with so many other kids before.

Tsuzuru could feel Mizuno take a deep breath.

“I've never been in love... the more I thought about it, the more I got scared...”

Mizuno lifted his head to look into Tsuzuru's eyes. They were nearly the same height, so their faces were very, very close. Tsuzuru felt something tug on his heart as he stared back at Mizuno's wet cheeks and into his cool blue eyes, still glistening with tears.

“But I am so, so in love with you. I didn't know what to do...”

And now Tsuzuru felt stupid. For not even considering the idea of love. But who'd really want to be apart from the one they love? No one, right? Friendship or love were nearly the same thing. Nearly. His thumping heart was likely trying to tell him something that his brain didn't quite get yet.

Tsuzuru let go but instead lifted his hands to wipe away the tears on Mizuno's face. With a flutter, Mizuno closed his eyes, allowing Tsuzuru to gently caress his eyelids and lashes with his thumbs. It was strange how utterly silent it was in the room. Tsuzuru wouldn't have been surprised if Mizuno could hear his heartbeat.

Mizuno's fingers rested lightly upon Tsuzuru's chest, where he had been holding on to the lapels of his dress jacket before. Tsuzuru's hands were now moist, he wished he could wipe them dry without letting go. Instead he let himself be distracted by Mizuno's fair skin, his somewhat longish lashes, still dark with moisture. His right hand slipped under the other's chin, his thumb unintentionally brushing against Mizuno's lower lip.

The sensation made Mizuno let a little gasp escape. Tsuzuru thought it was absolutely adorable. He licked his own lips, entranced, as he let his thumb slide over the entire length of Mizuno's lower lip. So soft... flexible... What would it be like to...

His body reacted to his mind's curiosity as he leaned in slowly, only closing his eyes once he was so close that he could feel Mizuno's breath. Their lips met in a simple, pure kiss. Tsuzuru pulled back, realization trickling in. He felt warm and dizzy now, and opened his eyes to look upon Mizuno's incredulous expression.

“Tsuzuru-kun...” he breathed, otherwise motionless.

Tsuzuru relaxed a little, and from somewhere he drew a little laugh. “I like how you call me Tsuzuru-kun. It's cute. You're cute.”

Slowly Mizuno's face opened up in a smile. He let his hands drop and tilted his head, looking at Tsuzuru, finally daring to look at him. It seemed as if the crying had dissolved all of his fears and nervosity. The Mizuno that Tsuzuru was looking at now was a handsome, confident youth. It was almost strange how calm he seemed to be now. They had just kissed, hadn't they? Or had Tsuzuru dreamt that?

“You look handsome in a suit,” Mizuno ended up saying approvingly.

“Thanks.” Tsuzuru chuckled. “I'd love to see you in a hoodie.”

“Really? You'll have to help me get one then,” Mizuno said, with a hint of excitement and expectation.

“That's a deal. I bet you still don't own a lot of casual clothes. Even as a kid you were always dressed so neatly. Your mother must have hated it if you got grass stains on your trousers.”

“She definitely did. But remember that I didn't dare to play in the park because of that and I borrowed some clothes of yours? I had so much fun when I wasn't scared of getting dirty.”

Tsuzuru laughed, he did remember that. They played soccer with Tsuzuru's two older and younger brothers, while the smaller kids made sandcastles supervised by their mom. It was really sad to think that Mizuno's friendship with Tsuzuru would have made them transfer their child to another school. What good parent would do that? But then again, Tsuzuru didn't know what his family's situation was at that time. They were just kids.

“It was a good and simpler time,” he said, feeling nostalgic.

“Sure was,” Mizuno agreed. “Now I'm here, still doing what's expected of me.”

A flash of sadness spread over his face for a moment, but he looked at Tsuzuru fondly.

“You have no idea how happy I was when I discovered that you were the playwright for a theater company. It's your dream come true!”

This made Tsuzuru blush nervously. “Hehe...thanks. And thanks for offering to sponsor us. I wish we could've accepted the deal.” Having a bigger budget would increase the possibilities of their productions and give him more freedom in his scripts, too. But he didn't want to mention that to Mizuno. Things were okay as they were now.

“It's okay. Maybe at another opportunity. I would still love to work something out to support the Mankai Company.”

“That said...” Tsuzuru could see the clock on the wall opposite him and he'd already been there for over an hour. “I don't want to be saying this, but shouldn't you be getting back to work?” Wouldn't they get suspicious if a meeting with only two people took too long?

“Oh... oh yes, it's already this late? My god, I'm so sorry for-”

Tsuzuru cut Mizuno off by hugging him. Although he was a mess before, Mizuno was back to normal – or rather to a form Tsuzuru had never seen before. He was so cute. So handsome in his high-grade suit, with his earnest smile and ice blue eyes.

“We can talk more next time,” Tsuzuru said, nuzzling Mizuno's soft hair.

Mizuno answered a muffled “Yes.” as he hugged Tsuzuru back.

“I eh... I'm sorry for everything,” Mizuno said as they let go of each other. “I'm glad you're still as stubborn as you used to be.”

Tsuzuru made a confused face. He guessed if Mizuno said so, it must be true. “Good thing I'm stubborn, then.” he simply replied.

At this point, they were both getting a little nervous again from the lingering tension in the air. Tsuzuru wanted to stay, but he knew he should leave and have 'Furuichi Sakyo' removed from the visitor's list.

Mizuno nodded. “Let's meet again soon. I... I love you.” His face turned bright red despite the blotchiness from crying before.

Tsuzuru found himself dumbfounded at how this last confession made his heart explode more than anything else that happened before – was the kiss really a dream, then? Now it was Tsuzuru who put a hand over his face to cover up his own embarrassment.

“Y-yeah... definitely. I love you too. Mizuno.”

“See you, then?” They were both getting flustered by now, and didn't know what to do anymore.

“Yeah.”

Tsuzuru left first, with Mizuno standing in the hallway, watching him go.

All the way back, out of the building, until he got back home, Tsuzuru had been feeling light as air. He knew now why Mizuno had chosen to stay away. And he also knew why he had cared so much, even after all those years apart. In his heart, things just clicked. Like clockwork, when the pieces came together and love came to be. Love and friendship weren't all that different. Love just burned a whole lot brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for writing a oneshot in the middle of another Tsuzuru-centered fic but I COULD NOT LET THEM END LIKE THEY DO IN CANON. Mizuno Kaya is gay for Tsuzuru, end of story <3
> 
> (also I have personal reasons to be Very Upset at Mizuno for being all 'no we can be friends but never meet that's fine' like bitch do you even know how meaningful it is when you could meet a childhood friend again when you're adults and that you can actually still get along with? HAAH??)


End file.
